Recent electronic devices are being developed to come with various functionalities related to applications. For example, an electronic device (e.g., a smartphone) may receive a notification message related to an application. Such electronic devices are under development to be capable of using various functions. Such an electronic device has a display for effective use of the functions. For example, a smartphone has a display (e.g., a touchscreen) responsive to a touch on its front part. Such electronic device may allow various applications (“Apps”) installed and run thereon. A diversity of input means, e.g., touchscreen, buttons, mouse, keyboard, or sensors, may be used to run and control the applications on the electronic device.
As the type of applications is diversified, various types of notification messages received in association with the applications come in availability. A user may control the settings of each application to not receive a notification message for the application. The user needs to identify the settings for receiving message in the settings of each application and control the reception of messages in order to control the reception of notification messages, and this may be bothering.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.